Falling For Her
by ForeverRemembered
Summary: 1x02. When Aria get's in Ezra's car when it's raining, what happened after that hot kiss? LEMONS. One-shot, lots of smut. Slightly OOC. Enjoy!


Falling For Her.

Ezra

I saw her walking with a coffee in her hand, and then my vision was blurred by a sudden down-pour of rain. I drove beside the sidewalk slowly, seeing her face turn frokm recongization to immediate dissappointment. I was being so cruel to her, acting this way. It killed me inside, but I knew it was for the better. I couldn't stand being away from her, and the way she looked right now snapped my uncaring fascade. I let down my carefully built up walls and put my foot softly on the brakes. I came to a full stop, and swung my passenger door open. I waited, staring blankly at my windshield.

Aria

His car driving past me was devastating. I had never been so dissappointed in someone my whole life. "_Stupid arrogant english-teacher. Good for nothing son-of-a-…" _and then he stopped. I stood there in the pouring rain, stupidly wondering if this was real. After my head cleared, I ran and slid into his leather seat, filling his cologne smelling car with the heavy aroma of my coffee and my raspberry lipgloss. I buckled my seat blet without saying a word, or even looking at him. He started to go the opposite direction of my house, and in the direction of his appartment. Lost in thought, I was shifting in my seat uncomforatbly because I was so cold. He looked at me and then reached his hands out to turn on the heat and then the radio. His hand left the dials, and drifted slowly to my knee. I stopped breathing, He stopped moving. "_Happiness, damn near destories you. Brakes your faith to pieces on the floor….." _B-26. Our song, was playing. He pulled into his complex, and I got out and ran towards the stairs. Climbing two at a time, I got to his door and unlocked it. I ran over to his stero and put on the station we were just listening to, and I heard the door slam. I turned around just in time for him to grab my hips and crash his lips down to mine. My fingers threaded themselves into his dark hair on their on accord and He groaned in my mouth a I tugged his hair to let him know I wanted more. He kicked off his shoes and I managed to fling my ballet flats somewhere without breaking our heated kiss. I felt his hands come between us, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. I slid it off his shoulders quickly, and started to work on his belt while he bit and sucked on my neck. It was so hard to concentrate, but somehow I got his pants off. His hands went to the hem of my drenched black v-neck sweater. He sucked in a sharp breath as I lifted it off my head, letting my hair spill over my shoulders. I slid my bra straps off my shoulders and pushed him down on his bed, crawling on his lap. I unhooked my wet black bra, and threw it on the floor. I felt him harden underneath me, and I ground down on him as I trailed my hands down my torso, stopping at the button of my soaking wet jeans. I took down the zipper and stood up and peeled them off my legs. His eyes grew darker as I slid of my underwear, and stood before him totally naked. I trailed my hands up his legs, stroaking him softly as I lowered his zipper on his dark jeans. I tugged his jeans off, and looked at his body from under my dark long lashes to find he desided to forgo boxers this morning. I crawled on his again slowly, and stopped mid way to lower my hot wet mouth over his hard length. I felt his grip on my hair almost instantly, and he groaned as I scraped my teeth lightly over him. He hips started rocking beneath me, so I let him go from my mouth and slid my body over his so that my entrance way touching his member. In the background, the song was still playing and the lead singer of The Fray was singing.. _"She'll be home.." _ I bent over him, and whispered on his lips. I sank down onto him, and groaned at the sudden contact. He thrust up and grabbed purchase on my hips, pulling out and plunging back in again.

Ezra

She leaned down towards my lips, and whispered the words that almost made my heart shatter. "I am finally home, Ezra." With that, she slid her hot wet heat onto my aching length. I almost came right then, she was so tight. She stilled because of the feeling and I grabbed her hips and thrust my hips up to meet hers. She threw her head back, exposing her long neck, and ground her hips down on mine. The friction was so deliously hot, it made me flip her over so I could have my way. I drove myself full speed into her and she bucked her hips up, groaning loudly and digging her nails into my back. I moved harder, faster. I was quickly loosing control. I needed release. She looked at me then, and I came undone groaning loudly. I heard her scream out my name in pure bliss as her orgasm hit her hard. When I couldn't hold my weight off her anymore, I cloppased on the side of her, and pulled her ontop of my chest, hugging her close. I stroaked her hair and kissed her cheeks, her neck, her forhead, anything I could to try and commit this to memory. I felt her hands snaked themselves into my hair and she pulled gently, so I let her sit up. She looked at me, and kissed me full on, her hair becoming a dark curtain around us. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her back, lettingher know that I wanted this now. I always wanted her, and I wasn't going to leave again. She whimpered quietly, grinding her hips slowly. Knowing full well where it would lead, I sat up and pulled her with me, loving the close skin-on-skin contact. Tonight, I would fall for her. Over and over, and over again.


End file.
